1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agrochemically active microbial formulation and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
As a method for controlling insect pests avoiding use of a chemically synthesized compound as an active ingredient, the use of an agrochemically active microbe has drawn an attention, and there have been known agrochemically active microbial formulations comprising an agrochemically active microbe (specifically, for example, pest controlling filamentous fungus) is known (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,973, 6,030,924). As a method for increasing the pest control effect of such agrochemically active microbial formulations, for example, applying a mixture of an agrochemically active microbe (specifically, for example, pest controlling filamentous fungus) and an oil such as a vegetable oil and a mineral oil is known (for example, see WO 95/10597, J. Invert. Pathol. 52, 66-72 (1988), Ann. Appl. Biol. 122, 145-152 (1993), Pestic. Sci. 46, 299-306 (1996), Phytoparasitica 25, 93S-100S (1997), Japanese Journal of Applied Entomology and Zoology 44 4, 241-243 (2000), and Biocontrol Science and Technology 12, 337-348 (2002)).
However, some agrochemically active microbes (particularly, pest controlling filamentous fungus) alone exhibit not high-stable viability. When an agrochemically active microbial formulation comprising such an agrochemically active microbe is used by applying a mixture of the agrochemically active microbe and an oil such as a vegetable oil and a mineral oil, it is not necessarily easy to select a combination of components and a combination ratio thereof. Further, since the formulation is prepared giving higher priority to stability of viability of the agrochemically active microbe (particularly pest controlling filamentous fungus), the formulation is sometime not emulsified well, resulting in a heterogeneous mixture, thereby the pest controlling effect is not stabilized, and the formulation may have harmful effects on plants (for example, see Year Heisei 12 Seibutsu-Nouyaku-Renraku-Shiken-Seiseki edited by Japan Plant Protection Association 93 (2000), and Year Heisei 13 Seibutsu-Nouyaku-Renraku-Shiken-Seiseki edited by Japan Plant Protection Association 198 (2001)).